


Cheap Notebooks

by MisterPickles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, College, Derek is a Softie, M/M, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPickles/pseuds/MisterPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why you asked me to study with you instead of one of the brainiacs that basically live in that library on campus. You're friends with Lydia, right? I've seen you guys hanging out before.”<br/>“Yeah, but she doesn't like me too much right now. What is that? Some band that you like?” He gestured to the notebook that Derek had pulled out of his bag. <br/>“Y-you mean this? Oh...um, yeah. It’s just some boy band. It was the cheapest notebook I could find.” Derek blushed.<br/>"Really? You don't look like someone who needs to worry about price tags." Stiles laughed. "It's a cool notebook."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Notebooks

**Author's Note:**

> Though all of this will be in third-person, I like having both sides of the story, so I'll probably switch between focusing on Derek and Stiles.  
> -D- stands for a switch to Derek's POV   
> -S- stands for a switch to Stiles' POV

-D-  
Derek and Stiles were not speaking to one another as they ordered their coffees, quickly paying and walking to a small booth near the back of the café where only a few patrons seemed to prefer sitting. Derek carefully set his bag down and slid into the booth while Stiles took a large drink of his coffee.  
“This coffee is awful!” Stiles exclaimed, making a face as he finally sat down.  
“You could say it a little louder, I don’t think the people in Stockton could hear you,” Derek responded quietly, “and the coffee is fine if you don’t order five shots of espresso for a single drink.” He raised his dark eyebrows, waiting for a response as Stiles flung his hands around to convey his disgust.  
“I need the energy, it’s their job to make it palatable!” he gesticulated further and, to Derek's astonishment, stuck his tongue out at a barista that was passing by.  
“Stiles, it doesn’t seem like you need any more caffeine.” Derek glared as he pushed his glasses up his nose.   
“That’s just the effects of the Adderall, dude." Derek looked down at his coffee. "I actually have a prescription, you know!" Stiles remarked.  
“I didn’t say anything.”   
“No, Der, but your face did.” Stiles laughed.   
“Don’t call me ‘Der’,” he muttered, “that’s not my name.”  
“Fine, Derek,” the smaller man laughed again, “how should I have taken my coffee?”  
“Not like that."  
“Obviously. Just tell me the proper espresso to coffee ratio in your opinion, I’m curious since your cup is basically a container full of liquid sugar.” It was true, but Derek really liked sugar, and it's not like it was going to have any negative effects on his health; he couldn't get sick, so why not enjoy the flavor?  
“You should get an extra flavor pump for every two espresso shots.” Derek amended.   
“And you shouldn’t use five packs of sugar along with the flavor, it’s just not healthy.” Stiles shrugged one shoulder dismissively.  
“You asked what I thought, I didn’t ask you.” He smirked. He could tell Stiles was someone that would lecture him about his health, even if he did find out Derek was a werewolf.   
“True. Forgive me, personal coffee guru, you have saved me from an eternity of disgusting coffee and shown me the light. I will forever be in your debt, how ever could I repay you?” Stiles did his best cow eyes and even bat his lashes for effect.  
“Shut up.” Derek rolled his eyes.  
“How forward! Fine, let's get down to business.”  
“What is it that you need again?” Derek asked, annoyed.  
“I got a D this semester, at midterm. I need to pass though. At least this next test.” Stiles said determinedly.  
“Stiles, the next test isn’t going to matter if your grade sucks.” Derek looked down at his hands.  
“Yeah, but it could help a little bit if you studied with me. I mean, you’re so smart, just hanging out with you is bound to make me smarter. I can already feel your smartness spreading to me. It's super contagious. You should probably have that checked.” he gulped down the remainder of his coffee and began picking at the large muffin that sat at the edge of the table. “So this test, you think you can help?” he asked, mumbling through the food in his mouth.  
“I mean, I don’t think that I’m some great tutor whose smartness spreads like a disease," he raised an eyebrow pointedly, "but I did bring my notes to go over.” He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a notebook. “I don’t know why you asked me to study with you instead of one of the brainiacs that basically live in the library. You're friends with Lydia, right? I've seen you guys hanging out before, she'd probably be a lot better at this than me.”  
“Yeah, but she doesn't like me too much right now. What is that? Some band that you like?” He gestured to the notebook that Derek had pulled out of his bag.   
“Y-you mean this? Oh...um, yeah. It’s just some boy band. It was the cheapest notebook I could find.” Derek blushed  
"Really? You don't look like someone who needs to worry about price tags." Stiles laughed. "It's a cool notebook."  
“Really? You should look into their music. There are a few songs you might like. They’re mostly love songs.” Derek looked a little embarrassed.  
"Oh, so you do know the band?" Stiles smirked and leaned closer to Derek.

-S-

“Would either of you like another coffee? Some cookies?” The barista that Stiles had made a face at before suddenly appeared, smiling at the two men brightly.   
“No, thanks, Erica. You, Derek?” he turned to Derek.  
“Ah, no. Thanks though.” Derek responded, blushing again. God, Stiles wanted to take a picture and keep it forever. Erica walked away and they turned back to face each other.  
“So the test," Stiles began, letting the notebook conversation drop, Derek looked like he was going to spontaneously combust if he got any redder; it was adorable. "The problems are supposed to be easy, right? What about the essay question Harrison talked about?” he looked to his tutor.   
“Well, the essay question is the one where you pick from the three topics he gives and then you write about whichever one you choose. He said it would definitely be on the material he covered in class last week, which was pages 50 to 75 and 103 to 127." Derek continued on for a while and Stiles answered the questions Derek asked about what he knew. Finally, the shop was nearly empty and Derek had prepped Stiles for nearly anything Harris could throw at him.  
"Honestly, I think you know this stuff better than I do, Stiles, so long as you've got all your notes then you should be fine on the test; I don’t know why your grades are that bad.” Derek sighed.   
“I, uh, don’t have any notes,” Stiles cleared his throat and looked down sheepishly, smiling, “I get distracted in class a lot.” It was true. Painfully true, actually. Stiles got distracted by Derek's perfect jawline and Derek's perfect hair and Derek's perfect arms and... well, Derek.   
“Oh,” Derek frowned, “I suppose you could borrow mine to copy down whatever info you think you’ll need.” He stood as he spoke, gathering his things to leave.  
“Thanks. Do you think we could do this again sometime?” He looked down at his hands, nervous, “Studying, I mean. I may need some more help, since my grades are so bad.” he laughed, trying to sound casual.  
“Sure,” Derek grinned, making Stiles' heart flutter, “We could meet here again on Friday, if that works for you?”  
“YES!” he answered quickly, “I mean, yeah, Friday works fine for me. Eight o’clock, right?”  
“Yep," Derek answered, waving, “I’ll see you then.”  
“Wait! You forgot your notebook!” Stiles quickly jumped up to hand it to him.  
“I thought you needed it for notes? I can get it back later.”  
“Oh, well, don’t you need to study too?” Stiles didn't want Derek's grades to suffer because of him.  
“No, I covered most of what I needed to by studying with you, and since I pay attention in class," he raised an eyebrow at Stiles, "I’m fine, but thanks for the concern.” he waved again as he walked off.  
“Friday then!” Stiles waved back and walked back to the booth to gather his things. Smiling as he slipped the notebook in the front pocket of his backpack, he couldn't wait 'til Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic. No beta, so let me know if I messed up something. This was originally a short story I wrote for a class, but I kept drawing on Derek and Stiles for inspiration so I thought I'd turn it into a fic.  
> I'll post updates when inspiration hits or if someone actually reads this, I'll try and post new chapters more often.


End file.
